


Glynda's Class Turnaround

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Futanari, Futanari-On-Male, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Glynda's Class Turnaround

Glynda sighed happily as she read over a few papers in one hand while the other was on the back of a student’s head. Over the course of the past few months, she had made a punishment that the failing student had to give her a blowjob in front of the entire class. This time, it was Weiss Schnee who had her head buried in the professor’s lap, happily swallowing around the woman’s cock in an attempt to milk it for all it was worth to get every drop of cum she could manage from her teacher. But of course, the blonde teacher was slowly losing herself and unable to do much more than put her hand on the back of her student’s head, moaning in front of the class and setting the papers done just long enough to let out a loud groan of pleasure, cummign directly down the Schnee’s throat.

 

Fortunately for them both, the teacher was happy to hold the young heiress at the base of her cock as she flooded her throat and mouth full of her still-potent seed. After a moment or two of just savoring the bliss and warm embrace of Weiss’s throat around her cock, Glynda simply smiled and looked towards her classroom, biting her lip as the bell rang for class to end. “Alright, students!~” She called, pulling the young student from the base of her shaft. “Tomorrow’s punished will be announced when you get to class. Enjoy the rest of your day while you’re able and please…. Do your best to get better test scores. This is starting to get pathetic.”

 

The older woman watched as all of her students, even Weiss walked out of the room, a few smiling while others simply stayed to themselves in a failed attempt to remain secretive. However, as Glynda got back behind her desk and put the papers aside to make sure her desk was set for the combat class tomorrow, part of her thought she could hear some students still talking in the hallway. “Must be my imagination….” The woman chuckled to herself and gently stroked her still needy cock, knowing she had to get something tonight to be satisfied for tomorrow without simply raping one of her students, but as she stood up and a smile came to her lips once again, she thought she heard the voice yet again. She quickly got up and headed towards her door, being as quiet as possible to not alert her students.

 

“I promise you, her cock is delicious!” It was Weiss, standing with Ren and Nora, all three of them smiling wide as could be as she went in detail about how it felt to give her teacher a blowjob. “Every time I went lower on her shaft, it was like heaven to feel her stretch out my throat and start molding it. It’s only my second time having failed the most in class but I’m a bit jealous of whoever is next.” The Schnee licked her lips as she looked towards her friends, remembering every vivid detail of the experience. “And when she came down my throat at the end?! I almost lost it! I wanted to cum the entire class while I had my lips around her massive cock but I did my best to hold back and not give away the secret.”   
  
“You’re so lucky, Weiss!~” Nora giggled, honestly jealous of her friend, but more happy to see the Ice Queen actually having fun with herself now compared to how things used to be when school first started. “I was only picked once so far during the year and I miss it. It was the most perfect cock I’ve ever tasted!” The ginger smiled and bit her lip as she tried to remember just how magical that class was for her.

 

“Picked?” Glynda whispered to herself, continuing to listen in to her students as they went on and on about their experience. Even if she wouldn’t say it verbally, the teacher had to admit that the knowledge of her students actually loving sucking her off for an hour and a half during class with no break was more than enough to get her hard and ready for more, especially as she watched the girls’ thighs rub together. “What are they talking about?”

 

“I’m jealous, Ren!” Nora shouted again, smiling as she placed a hand on his back and looked into his pink eyes. “To think you of all people were picked to be the biggest failure in our class to give Professor Goodcock a blowjob. Amazing! You better enjoy it and tell me every juicy detail once you’re done with it!~ And don’t swallow all the cum! I want another taste!”   
  
“Oh, me too!~” Weiss cheered, holding her hand towards Ren in an attempt to show just how eager she was to get a taste of that glorious semen yet again.

 

“What do you mean ‘picked’ to receive punishment?” Glynda asked, stepping out of her classroom and sighing as her students all darted in different directions, the near-silent male student running right towards her in an attempt to slip past her with ease. However, the older woman was quick to use her semblance and hold the boy in place before pushing him against the wall and smiling a bit angrily. “Now, Ren… Why don’t you tell me just what is going on with this… picking system you and your students have worked out?”

 

Ren quickly shook his head and just stared at her cock, almost entrance by the way it creased into her clothing and left it very visible for everyone to see. “I won’t tell!” He was quick to try and defend himself, unable to pull his eyes away from the monster that almost everyone in the class had already sucked but him, Jaune, and Pyrrha. “It’s not like it’s anything serious! No one can take their eyes off your cock, anyway, Professor Goodwitch!~”

 

As she watched her student fail to pull his eyes away from her cock, a thought came to the woman’s mind and a smile to her lips. She quickly lowered her hand and started stroking the appendage through her clothing, keeping her seductive smile as she did so. “Well, Lie Ren… I’d be more than willing to give you a… Let’s say… Private tutoring session…. If you’d let me in on the details.~” Glynda’s smile simply grew as she watched the boy’s eyes go wide in shock at her offer.

 

“Well…. After you made Ruby and Yang suck your cock together in the first month of school…. The two couldn’t stop talking about how great it was to have done so. They wanted to fail again, but… A few of us decided that they couldn’t just hog your… big… cock to themselves… So… Blake devised a system to pick who fails the most each week and gets ‘punished’. Everyone went along with it because everyone wanted to suck your cock…” The boy finally broke eye contact with the woman’s cock and looked her in the eyes, licking his lips as he did so. “It… It was my turn next…”

 

“Well, not anymore.~” The older woman chuckled as she helped her student to his feet, a smile on her face still. “You get to have your fun right now in my classroom. I’m gonna have another student be the one punished tomorrow.~” Closing the door behind the two of them as she pulled Ren into the classroom with her, the blonde was quick to pull him towards her desk and sit in her chair, spreading her legs just enough to show the bulge in her clothing to him. “If you want to get it so bad, I suggest you get on your knees and show me just how much you’d like it.~” Glynda’s smile only grew as she watched the pink-eyed student just as she suggested, getting onto his knees and holding his mouth wide open as if he was simply waiting for her to use his mouth as she pleased.

 

Which, luckily for him, was exactly what the older woman hand in mind, biting her lip as she tangled her hand into those dark locks on the back of her student’s head. Glynda pulled Ren closer to her cock, letting the musky scent pleasingly taint his sense of smell before taking hold of the base of her cock and guiding the length into his mouth. Her breath hitched for just a moment as she felt the warmth of his tongue almost immediately swirl and attempt to wrap around her thick shaft. “Well someone sure seems eager.~” A quiet giggle left her as she started slowly guiding him along her cock, working the boy between her legs into a smooth and perfect rhythm that would keep her on the edge for just long enough to make it enjoyable. However, as she pulled her hand from the back of his head and let Ren continue the pace on his own, she quickly found out that he was far more eager than she would’ve expected, purposefully gagging himself on her cock just to reach the base and bring her the most pleasure he could.

 

Every movement the young boy made was a bit sporadic, uncalculated, and completely opposite of his usual calm nature, catching the teacher off guard and eliciting moan after strong moan from her with each passing second that he continued playing with her shaft. Bobbing his head at a near animalistic pace and sucking on her member the best he could, Ren starved himself of breath as he kept his teacher’s cock lodged in the back of his throat. He did the best he could to bring her pleasure as fast as possible as he made sure to keep his tongue as tightly wrapped around her shaft that he could with each movement he made. It seemed that he had no fear as he brought a hand from his lap up to the professor’s thighs, gently resting them in place for just a bit more support, and to his hope, a little bit of tease to throw her over the edge even faster.

 

Luckily, it wouldn’t take long for the woman to cum, already feeling her orgasm approaching her as her student worked over her cock. It wasn’t perfect nor masterful the way he used his tongue, but for what she assumed was a first blowjob, it was more than fantastic enough to have her tangle her hands right back into his hair and hold the boy down at her base as her climax hit. Nearly screaming out in pleasure, letting Ren know just how good of a job he was doing, Glynda eagerly blew her load into his throat, smiling and filling his mouth and throat with the sheer amount of cum that flowed out of her. For a moment, and just a moment, the blonde could’ve sworn she heard her student moaning from the taste of her seed before feeling him swallow it down and push the notion out of her head. She didn’t care as she slowly let go of the back of his head to allow him time to breathe.

 

Much to both is joy and dismay, Ren took a deep breath once he was allowed off of the older woman’s cock, smiling and licking his lips as he savored the surprisingly sweet taste of her cum. “No wonder everyone wants to do this….” He whined, still catching the breath his lungs craved.   
  
“If you like it that much, you’ll love to hear what you’ll be doing next.~” The woman smirked and helped her student to his feet, slapping his ass and bending him over the top of her desk. “You’re going to be only the fifth student to have me fuck them without it being a punishment.~”  The blonde bit her lip as she worked her fingers into Ren’s clothing, undressing him just enough to have access to his surprisingly plump rear before smacking it again. “Now…” She paused just long enough to grab the base of her spit-shined and lubed cock before grinding it against the young booty before her. “This may hurt a bit, but don’t let the pain overwhelm you and stop the pleasure. Remember to relax.~” With that, she didn’t hesitate to plunge the first few inches into his backdoor, secretly hoping she wouldn’t have to have him adjust as the two went along.

 

All Ren could do as he felt his teacher penetrate him was let out a soft whine, feeling both pain and pleasure flood his mind and body. Both sensations only got worse as the boy felt the older woman slowly pushing more and more of her throbbing cock inside of him, loving and hating the feeling of feeling so full just from the first half of her cock pushing it’s way into him. “Go… Go ahead… You wanted to use me, after all.~” He did his best to sound cute and alluring for her as he spoke, pain clearly lingering on his voice as he turned to look at her. But what he didn’t expect was to feel her lips suddenly crashing against his own before feeling her member flood entirely into his ass like she wanted. The boy wanted to scream, wanted to acknowledge the pain that flooded his body, but as he relaxed a bit that pain was quickly replaced with the same sense of pleasure that he felt a moment ago and all that came out into the kiss was a quiet moan.

 

Even as their lips stayed connected, it seemed a silent approval had been shared between the two, prompting Glynda to start thrusting into her student, smiling as she could feel the resistance of her desk against Ren’s hips. She could even hear the tip of his own cock tapping against the bottom of her desk as she happily fucked her student, refusing to set a slow and easy pace but without going all out like the two had been partners for years. Everything she could do to her student was something that made him moan even more and louder than a moment ago, but as she pulled her lips again from his own, her own moans mixed with his as the sounds filled the room. It was an overwhelming experience for the young boy as his teacher grabbed the back of his head and pushed him against the desk just enough to really put her weight into her thrusts.

 

“G-Glynda… I’m gonna-!” The words left Ren’s lips like a siren, causing the teacher to pull back until they were both sitting in her chair and she was thrusting up into his perfect rear. Not even a moment later, the student lout of a loud moan of pure bliss as his orgasm crashed through him, causing his legs to shake before he shot rope after thick rope of his cum onto the top of her desk, his inner walls clamping down around the blonde’s cock like a vice. He had hoped his sexy professor would be right after, but he was more than happy when he got just what he wanted, feeling her flood his ass with her cum while kissing him once again. Even as he leaned back against her and panted against her lips, Ren couldn’t help but smile and enjoy the moment for what it was.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a month since Glynda had improved her policy for her classroom blowjobs. Ever since her day in the office with Ren, only the best student in her class would be able to give her a blowjob once every two weeks, giving enough time to let the rest of her class improve and get top scores as well. Only the most improved of the week would be allowed to have the hole of their choice filled with her cum during the entirety of the class period, and on occasion, she held a battle royal where the last standing team got a private tutoring session with her. No one in the other academy’s had any idea as to why the blonde’s class had suddenly improved so drastically over the course of only a month, but as the teacher watched her students sparring, anyone who walked in the room would clearly be able to see why.   
  
Jaune had become the “Most Improved” of the past week, and he was more than happy about that fact as he bent over his teacher’s desk, moaning into the room like a slut in heat while his teacher pounding into him. The two had gone at it for almost an hour now, but as he held onto the edge of the desk, groaning as his cock once again let out a thick stream of cum onto the floor, the blonde boy was eager to let the class know that Glynda was filling him with every inch she had. It wasn’t until a few moments later when he let out a scream of pleasure, making the sparring students all halt and watch him with envious expressions as he shot his pent up load on the floor at the bottom of the professor’s desk, only to be quickly followed by the feeling of having his lovely teacher’s cum flood his insides and leave him with a giddy smile on his lips.

 

Even as Glynda pulled out of her ‘most improved’ student, she couldn’t help but smile and sit back in her chair before guiding him to the floor. “Can’t let a single drop go to waste, Jaune.~” Of course, the woman had to pay attention to her other students again as the blonde boy licked his cum off the floor. “Remember, students! Tomorrow is the Battle Royal! Best team, or last two standing, get a private tutoring session in my quarters!~ Be sure to do your best!” Almost immediately, she could hear the cheers of her happy and very horny students about their victory prize.


End file.
